1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to self contained power and signal distribution system for computers and the like and particularly to self contained power and signal distribution system for computers and the like that are portable and can be daisy-chained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, computers and other electronic equipment use electric power, and various communications lines such as telephone lines, high-speed data connections (e.g. DSL, USB and other types of systems). Computers also connect to various peripherals such as monitors, printers, scanners, personal digital assistants (PDA), keyboards and mice. Today, these connections are made using a variety of cables that often create a mess. Even with wire control ties, running many cables to the various components can be a time consuming and cumbersome problem. When multiplied by several computers (say in a new office, for example), the time spent in routing and installing all of the various cables and power can be enormous.
Power, or course, should be conditioned using at least a surge suppressor and at best an uninterruptible power supply. However, these are expensive, large and sometimes complex units to install.
The problem becomes even more complex when one is setting up a number of computers in a remote location such as a trade show or convention. In this situation, the user can only hope that there are adequate power and communications ports available.